


open your heart all at once

by eloboosting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bengay, so much fucking fluff I want to cry a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloboosting/pseuds/eloboosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The only constants in Seongwoong's life are Sanghyeok's insistent commands and Coach Junggyun’s quiet but firm directions. He can't allow himself to hope for more.</em> </p><p>aka, the seven moments it takes for Duke to finally tie down SKT T1's infamous harem protagonist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open your heart all at once

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for months now because I have so many photos of really adorable interactions and I want to die a little.

One of the many problems with playing on the same team as the undisputed best player in the world is that other individual achievements are often overlooked. Seongwoong doesn't care too much about that, though, is happy enough to play his best with these teammates he's become so close with, with the coach that elevated them to this limelight.

He understands why those with more pride and ambition would become bitter though, to leave and seek their own glory and truly prove themselves as the _best_ on their own terms.

Gwangjin, Jeonghyun, and Eonyeong leave after 2014, Jaehyeon, Yechan, Gyeonghwan, and Jihoon leave after 2015, and Seongwoong learns it's better to keep your heart at a distance. It's significantly easier to say goodbye to a friend than a boyfriend, after all.

So when Hoseong joins the team, with his stoic charm and unexpected physical affection, Seongwoong knows better than to try and pursue anything. The only constants in Seongwoong's life are Sanghyeok's insistent commands and Coach Junggyun’s quiet but firm directions.

He can't allow himself to hope for more.

-

[x](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/738402625066926081) [y](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/738041379343863813) [z](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/738034854646800384) [a](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/729703656346427392) [b](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/729360644412084224) [c](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/728946068667256832)

[just the](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/727895167202533376) [tip](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/739128820276432896)

Hoseong is relatively quiet in game, a sharp contrast to Gyeonghwan's pushy nagging. He's been gradually opening up to talking more as he finds his role on the team, offering information about ward placements and objectives and acclimating to their way of teamfighting, but it’s still not the same compared to Gyeonghwan’s commanding presence.

Of all the members on SKT T1, Seongwoong knows he and Jaewan are the most approachable. Sanghyeok has a way of scoping someone out for a little while before he’ll crack some terrible joke and smirk in that smug, self-satisfied way of his while Junsik gradually warms up to people until he eventually judges them worthy of his affection.

So during that awkward growing period when Hoseong and Sungu join, he and Jaewan are their main social buffers. Hoseong sits by him at meals and during breaks, leans against his chair as he streams, tries his best to befriend Seongwoong with the same dedication he treats playing League and Seongwoong does his best not to read into anything more.

Hoseong talks more as he becomes more comfortable, spends less time by Seongwoong’s side as he becomes friendlier with their other teammates, and it eventually becomes little more than a side-note in Seongwoong’s mind.

-

[x](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/733462897116876803) [y](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/726592328190697473) [z](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/724641495983099904) [a](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/724511382901657600) [b](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/724472711024517120) [c](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/724467472607268864)

[i](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/724448246592991232) [♥](http://i.imgur.com/9Owx32F.jpg) [y](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/716288283668385792)

Hoseong is tall.

It's not that Seongwoong is short, even, he's perfectly average, but Hoseong stands over him in a similar way that Jeonghyun used to back on K—how Jeonghyun does now as a coach.

But Jeonghyun had never really hovered just behind him—he'd always been behind Gwangjin, honestly, stuck all the way over on the other side of the team lineup—and it's weird. Hoseong sticks to him like a second shadow, always flanking him or by his side in all the team photos.

And it’s not something Seongwoong really reads into; top and jungle are positions right next to each other, it only makes sense for Hoseong to stand beside him. But then Seongwoong will look back through their casual team photos and see Hoseong hovering just by his shoulder, ever-present like he belongs there.

It’s not a coincidence, and Seongwoong would be a fool to pretend otherwise.

-

Hoseong still inevitably gravitates towards him—even when Seongwoong takes a backseat to Sungu as he takes to the stage. He tries to stay near the back for pictures and award ceremonies, but Hoseong grabs him by the arm and pulls him to stand right by his side.

Even now, backstage and hidden away from any crowds or cameras, he tugs at the medal around Seongwoong’s neck, their reward for winning MSI. “You deserve this just as much as I do,” he says. “You earned this.”

And Seongwoong, who's spent the whole tournament warming the bench as he watched his team win and lose without him, certainly doesn’t _feel_ like he's earned this. He played no part in his team’s successes, didn’t even get to stand on stage until it was all over.

But there’s something about the insistence in Hoseong’s tone, the intensity in his eyes, and he knows better than to try and argue, instead dutifully nodding along. “Okay.”

He wonders if his blush is obvious as Hoseong lifts his hand from the medal around Seongwoong’s neck to his head, runs his fingers through Seongwoong’s mussed hair. It’s intimate, something so casually affectionate that has Seongwoong frozen, unable to stop Hoseong as he drags his hand down to Seongwoong’s cheek.

“Let’s play together again,” Hoseong says, cupping Seongwoong's chin with his palm. "Sungu never ganks for me like you do."

"You're greedy," Seongwoong complains.

“I’m a season MVP.” Hoseong shrugs and smiles. “Let me carry you.”

- 

[x](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/724614885364097024) [y](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/724433955865284608)

He lies on his side on the hotel bed, splaying out along the covers while he taps at his phone with a hand. Downtime always sets him a little on edge, too tense to fall asleep, but too relaxed to do anything productive. Instead, he starts another dumb mobile game and tries to distract himself with the tapping.

He hears before he feels someone slide into bed behind him, the arm that wraps itself around his waist and the head that props itself on his shoulder.

"Hey," Hoseong says, and Seongwoong tilts his head back to look at him. "What're you up to?"

“This,” he says, and lets the screen of his phone talk for him. He’s not even really sure what the game’s about or what the goal of it is, but it’s mind-numbing enough to distract him.

Hoseong shifts closer, until he’s pressed right up against Seongwoong, reaching out a hand so he can tap at Seongwoong’s phone as well.

“I think I’ve played this before.” He continues pressing at the screen, changing Seongwoong’s settings and swiping through his meager inventory while Seongwoong becomes increasingly aware of how close Hoseong is.

"Like this." Hoseong wraps a hand around his wrist, bringing his hand up to the screen and purposefully pushing his pointer finger against Seongwoong's to press against the screen. He shifts closer, until his lips are just by his ear, where Seongwoong can feel Hoseong's breath against the skin of his neck. His finger presses against Seongwoong's again, a little harder this time. "Right here."

Hoseong's hand is warm.

He presses the icon Hoseong seems so urgently insistent upon, blankly staring at the menu that pops up. He fumbles through the game while Hoseong laughs against his neck with each blunder he makes.

"You suck at this," Hoseong tells him. "Are you even paying attention?"

No, he isn't, mostly because Hoseong's practically spooning him now and it's too comfortable—too dangerous. He rolls away so he's facing Hoseong instead, frowning at him. "I'd like to see you try."

Hoseong doesn't even look put-out that Seongwoong's run away, simply propping his head on an arm instead. He holds out his other hand, waggling his fingers. "Gladly."

Seongwoong huffs but places his phone in Hoseong's waiting hand. "It's easy," Hoseong says, even as his eyes furrow as he concentrates on the screen in front of him. "You just have to get the hang of it."

It's a cute look on him, a good contrast to that forever semi-tilted face he has when he plays, chewing on his gum like it's the one thing stopping him from kicking his computer.

He eventually falls asleep like that, an arm reached out toward Hoseong while Hoseong plays some dumb game on his phone. He dreams of League, of looking over to his right and seeing Hoseong staring at his computer with intense concentration, chewing his gum so quickly Seongwoong's afraid his jaw might break. But then he looks over at Seongwoong and his mouth relaxes into a smile that lights up his face. He reaches out a hand to rest against Seongwoong’s cheek, and Seongwoong can practically feel the warmth of it even as he knows this isn’t real. "Good game."

It's the best dream Seongwoong's had in weeks.

-

Hoseong parks his legs in Seongwoong’s lap and shoots him a look like he dares him to protest the move.

So Seongwoong doesn’t, simply wraps his arms around Hoseong’s legs to pull them further up and try to disrupt his balance in his chair like a good friend would, smirking a little as he watches Hoseong struggle to stay upright.

“Stop,” Hoseong complains, scooting around in his chair while Jaewan looks over at them with something akin to contemplation. “Just be a good footrest, won’t you?”

His chair ends up close enough to Seongwoong’s that his hands are basically in his lap as well, pulls a face at Seongwoong like this uncomfortable position is his fault before immediately whipping out his phone to start texting.

“Your legs are so long,” Seongwoong gripes, ignoring the gagging motions Jaewan makes by his side.

“Just get a room,” Jaewan says after a moment, before he turns back to his phone like he thinks Seongwoong and Hoseong’s weirdly affectionate teasing is just part and parcel with expectations.

-

[x](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1683590101915526&set=pcb.1683590121915524&type=3&theater)

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1683590101915526&set=pcb.1683590121915524&type=3&theater)

"Selca, selca," Hoseong insists, tugging him by the arm. "I need a new profile picture."

"Right now?" Seongwoong complains, even as he lets Hoseong manhandle him into position. "The background won't even be cool."

Hoseong makes a show of looking behind them at the plain white wallpaper of the hotel room before he shrugs.

"Who cares about the background?" He wraps an arm around Seongwoong's shoulders. "I have the cutest foreground already."

He makes a kissy face at his phone while Seongwoong tries his best not to laugh and hold onto his scowl. "You're cheesy."

Hoseong nuzzles his face against the side of Seongwoong's head, snapping another photo as Seongwoong rolls his eyes. "Just smile," Hoseong needles, resting his head against Seongwoong's. "Don't you want it to look good?"

Seongwoong keeps a straight face as he looks up at the camera with one eyebrow raised. "Don't care."

That ends up being the picture Hoseong uses, forcing Seongwoong to deal with the awkward looks Coach Junggyun sends him as well as wholehearted teasing from Junsik and Jaewan.

-

[x](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/728949975372038147) [y](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/727897813313425411)

[ ](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/727897813313425411)

He cups Hoseong's chin in his hand, looks at Hoseong's knowing smile and, against his will, thinks about how easy it would be to kiss him right now.

He wonders if this is what Hoseong feels every time he cups Seongwoong's chin in his own hand—he wonders how Hoseong ever resisted the urge.

“You’re annoying,” he complains, and Hoseong’s smile widens further.

“Only with you.”

It’s dumb and sweet and so many things Seongwoong doesn’t even try to name, and he feels a dam break inside of him, a force that lets him finally close the last few inches between them to press their lips together.

-

[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTCitzKpzWk)

Jaehyeon visits them backstage during the playoffs, heading straight for Seongwoong as soon as he sees him.

"You're so heavy now," he complains even as Jaehyeon makes a show of shifting himself so more of his weight rests on Seongwoong's knees. "What have they been feeding you?"

Hoseong, for his own part, only briefly looks up, raising an eyebrow as Junsik seats himself on Jaehyeon's lap. But he seems to grow bored quickly, looking back down to his phone after just a moment.

Seongwoong doesn't get the chance to think about it, too busy protecting Jaehyeon from drowning as Junsik threatens to pour water all over him, pushing Junsik's hand away because it's not like _he_ wants to get wet, either.

 

Hoseong’s reaction doesn’t even really register in his mind until they get back to their dorm that night—when Hoseong looks over at him and casually asks, “When does Jaehyeon fly back to China? You should see him again before he does."

"In a few days—we’re meeting for lunch on our off day." Seongwoong scrunches his face up. "It was so much easier when he was still in Korea."

"But then you wouldn't have Sungu to tease, and we all know how much fun that is." Hoseong laughs. "Trade-offs."

He wouldn't have Hoseong, either, Seongwoong realizes. Instead it'd be Gyeonghwan looking at him sternly or trying to hide a smile behind his hand. It wouldn’t be Hoseong casually wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Hoseong laughing as they talk during breaks, Hoseong infuriatingly flirty and teasing as he pokes Seongwoong’s sides, not Hoseong who’s—

“You’re not jealous,” Seongwoong says, a little surprised. He and Jaehyeon have always gotten along exceptionally well, and it’s been months since he last saw him. And even if nothing had really _happened_ while Jaehyeon had been his understudy the last year, there had always been that potential hanging between them.

Hoseong smiles wryly at him. “Everyone loves you,” he says, and then, “You’re easy to love, it's one of the things that drew me to you—how could I begrudge you for that?”

He raises a hand, gently cupping Seongwoong's chin in his palm. “As long as you’ll have me,” he continues. “That’s enough."

Seongwoong doesn't know what he's done to deserve this, how Hoseong could possibly have the patience to deal with all of Seongwoong's unfinished baggage. But—

He tips his head forward so their foreheads touch. "Why are you never this generous in game? Leave me some of my jungle camps."

Hoseong's eyes crinkle at the edges as he smiles. "That's cute," he says. "You know I won't."

And Seongwoong does know. But three years ago, he chose the jungler life, and the consequences are his to live with.

“Every day is a reminder,” Hoseong says as his hand moves to Seongwoong’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him. “A reminder of how lucky I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Because](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/739128820276432896) [there](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/739015586793979904) [are](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/738043669492555776) [still](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/731820181530370050) [photos](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/731816089563201537)
> 
> [and now for something completely different](https://twitter.com/sktelecom_t1/status/725235070127104000)
> 
> title credited to e, from "I found love" by oh my girl (what is kpop how did this happen)


End file.
